Loving Light Itself
by Fallen Maiden Of The Boundary
Summary: As pureblood Delmaria Kusanagi is gripped with terrifying images of her future, she seeks help in the most unlikeliest of places. What she never expected, was that her saviour would change her view on life, and for her to fall in love with him.
1. Nightmares

_A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated any stories in a while! I've been quite busy, and to be honest, I haven't really been in the writing mood. And also, I've been ill a lot of the time, so that's why i haven't been able to reply to messages and stuff, since my dad won't let me on a computer when I'm ill. I only had enough time to post a story, before he came into my room to check on me. Thankfully, he didn't catch me on FF, so that's good. But, I'll reply to messages as soon as I can. So, anyway, new story! This one goes by the name of '__**Loving Light Itself'**__, and it's a Vampire Knight story. And yes, I say story, not a one-shot. I mean I'm making another story with multiple chapters, so I hope you like it! And also, it's a Takuma IchijoXOC story, because, let's face it, we all gotta love the smiley vampire from time-to-time! Sure he's not my favourite character from VK, (Zero-kun is!) but he certainly deserves some credit, so I'm writing a romance with him in it, cos to me he seems lonely. So, here's the summary:_

_**Summary: As young pureblood Delmaria Kusanagi is gripped with terrifying images of her future, she seeks help in the most unlikeliest of places. What she never expected, was that her saviour would change her view on life completely, and for her to fall in love with him. TakumaXOC.**_

Chapter 1 - Nightmares.

Fire. It was everywhere, consuming everything. Just like it always did. Shrieks of agony and sadness filled the burning air. Nothing new there. I was used to all of this. I had seen this so many times before; this image. This never-ending nightmare.

_"Stop...please, make it stop!" _I screamed, trying to block out the yells of pain by covering my ears. How foolish of me. It was a pathetic attempt at peace; I knew that. But I was willing to try and put a stop to all this torture.

That was when I felt it; the growing burning in my throat. I shrieked, and fell to my knees, clutching at my throat in agony as the hunger gripped my entire being. I tried to swallow; tried to allow any liquid whatsoever to make it's way down my throat, to quench this thirst. I knew it wasn't enough. I knew what I needed.

_"Blood," _ I hissed, _"I need it...I want it...blood..."_

"Kusanagi-sama! Wake up!"

I thrashed around in my bed violently, still caught in the grips of my nightmare like a vice, screaming. I felt cool hands on my forehead, and I was startled awake, gasping for air as I clutched at my throat.

"I...I need..." I hissed, wincing as the burning returned to my throat.

"Of course, Kusanagi-sama," I heard a voice whisper, and within seconds I was biting down deeply into my servants neck, drinking the warm blood with greed.

"Ah...thank you, Shanon," I whispered, and pulled back from her, wiping away her blood from my mouth. She bowed, and smiled at me.

"It was my pleasure, Kusanagi-sama. Anything for my Mistress."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

She looked instantly nervous, and I sighed, and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry. I won't reprimand you. Just...make sure it doesn't happen again, alright?" I whispered, and she caught onto the threat in my tone immediately. She bowed once again, before walking over to my closet.

"Of course...Delmaria," she whispered, and I could tell that she didn't like it. Usually, it was taboo not to talk about or to a pureblood without using the proper honorifics, but I really didn't mind. I had known Shanon for a while, and she had grown used to my rants about it. So we made a deal, that she would call me by my first name, Delmaria, and I would call her by her first, instead of servant. I had liked the idea immediately.

"What would you like to wear today?" she asked, and I waved a dismissive hand at her.

"You choose. I'm not bothered," I sighed, and walked towards my balcony, which led me to a view of my entire home. I smiled slightly, and looked up at the moonlit sky. A full moon tonight. Huh. They come and go so quickly. So rare that I should see one without the clouds obscuring it...

"You're clothes are ready, Miss," Shanon murmured, and I turned, and without another glance at the outside world, I walked back to my bed, which had been made while I was outside. On top of the bedcovers, were my clothes. A long, white satin dress was laid across it, along with my undergarments and jewellery. I sighed, and turned to Shanon.

"Shanon...why do you always pick the clothes that make me look elegant? You know I hate them so," I stated calmly, and she smiled a little, and bowed.

"Because I wish to see that elegant side of you more often, Miss Delmaria. You are very beautiful when you wear these clothes," she said calmly, and I huffed a little in frustration.

"You flatter me, Shanon. But you know how I feel about this kind of attire," I answered, and she nodded in understanding.

"It was under your mother's command, that I picked this, Miss Delmaria," she murmured, and I whipped my head around, to stare at my servant in shock.

"My mother? She's here? But why? The last time I saw her was when we went to that soiree and met that Kuran child," I whispered to myself, and Shanon nodded.

"She wants to talk about...your marriage arrangements, Miss Delmaria."

I growled a little in anger. Why couldn't my mother just keep her nose out of things? She knew how I felt about this subject.

"Miss Delmaria, should I send her away?"

"No. Tell her I'll be down in a while," I snapped, and Shanon bowed, and left my room in silence.

I sighed, and face-palmed. This was the last thing I needed right now. Having to deal with the senate was bad enough, but now that my mother has wriggled her way into the equation, things are now ten times harder than before.

I got changed quickly, snorting in un-ladylike disgust as the long white fabric clung to my form, making me look somewhat like a goddess. With a quick comb through my pale blonde hair, I stepped out of my room, and made my way down the stairs.

I instantly smelt my mother; her sickly sweet smell made the insides on my nose burn. I winced a little, and continued walking. She...had the same painful and disgusting scent as the senate.

"Mother," I stated, my voice going into a somewhat monotone mode as my mother turned, her eyes glittering proudly as she took in my features.

"My daughter. My, you have grown. So elegant, so beautiful!" she cooed, and I had to hold back a grumble. Why did mother's have to fawn over their children so much? I would never understand why...

"Thank you, Mother. I see you haven't changed much. Still as beautiful as always," I stated, lying through my teeth as I smiled at her.

" Thank you, my dear child. Now, I assume that Level D told you why I was here?" she stated, sneaking a glance at Shanon, who was happily polishing in silence, her mind focused on her work, and not on our words.

"Yes, she did. Mother, you do not need to worry. I am very certain that-"

"Nonsense! I am your mother! I have every right to worry about my child's future!" she said, patting my head lightly.

_Yeah, _I thought, _more like, worrying about the family line's future._

"Which is why I took the liberty of arranging things with the senate. Delmaria, you are going to Cross Academy," she stated, and I stepped back in shock. An Academy? Why? And why was the senate involved? I didn't like this one bit.

"M-Mother, you really didn't have to arrange things so quickly. I'm sure that if I waited a few more months, then-"

"And those few months you waste, could be used to get to know your husband," she countered, and I growled in my head.

"But why Cross Academy?"

"Because there is a pureblood there who would be the perfect match for you."

"Who?"

"Kaname Kuran. Son of Juri and Haruka Kuran," she said, and I gasped a little. The last surviving Kuran.

"Think of it this way, daughter. Even if you don't like him, do it for the senate. We could use him," she whispered in my ear, and I moved away, glaring at her.

"I thought I made it very clear last time that I was against everything the senate does. And, unless I say so, that statement still applies," I growled, my eyes turning a blood red. My mother stepped back, and dipped her head.

"Well..it looks like I've outstayed my welcome. I will leave now, Delmaria. But you _will_ be going to Cross Academy. I'll force you if I have to," she said, and with that, she turned on her heel and left; the only sound in the house were her frenzied footsteps and Shanon's cleaning.

As soon as I heard a door slam, I relaxed, and sighed, running a hand through my hair, pulling out a few loose strands.

"Miss Delmaria? What shall we do?"

I looked towards Shanon, who stood there, awaiting my command, and my mothers words drifted back into my head.

_You __**will**__be going to Cross Academy. I'll force you if I have to..._

"I...will attend Cross Academy like Mother wishes," I sighed, making my way to my room, Shanon following behind me.

_Don't mistake this as me giving into you, Mother. I will never follow the senate. I simply wish to observe, _I thought, and I looked out through my window, towards the dark night sky...

**Chapter 1 finished! Sorry if it's short; I wanted to cut this chapter off here, because I'm going to do a lot of explaining in the next chapter! Until then, See ya! **

**Please R&R. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Arrival

_A/N: Hi guys! Chapter 2 is here! Right, now for thanks:_

ReaderOfEpicnes: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked my story so far! Hopefully I'll be able to update frequently, but I'm sad to say that I can't promise anything, due to my school exams coming up soon!

xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked my chapter! And, I have to say this…I love your name! WOLVES! XD (crazed wolf fan here!) And also, I checked out your Youtube channel and subscribed to you. My username is CynderTheDragon1 XD.

So, anyway, here's chapter 2!

I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter 2 – Arrival**

Sighing, I leaned my head up against the cool glass of the car, taking in the scenery that was before me. Trees were surrounding me as far as the eye could see; their lush green leaves seeming to call to me.

_Come, _they said, _play with us…_

I shook my head a little, and sighed.

_All in due time, my friends, _I assured them, _all in due time…_

And with that, I turned my head towards the massive Academy that had just appeared over the horizon…

I could tell by the scent alone that I had been expected. As me and Shanon stepped out of the car, the scent hit me directly. Another pureblood. The scent made some long lost instinct burn within me. The instinct to protect one of my own.

I ignored it however, my gaze focusing on the two figures standing in front of me.

One was a young girl of around 16, with shoulder length brown hair, and hazel brown eyes. She was wearing what I assumed was the uniform for the Academy. I smirked a little. It was quite smart, I had to admit. Kaien Cross had good taste.

The other one waiting for me made my eyes widen in surprise for the shortest of seconds. So, the Kiryu son was alive after all. Cross had been keeping secrets from me, it seemed.

"Um…hello," the girl greeted, and I smiled slightly, and bowed.

"My name is Yuki Cross. And this is my partner, Zero Kiryu. We are here to escort you to the Headmaster's office," Yuki stated, and I nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki. Zero. My name is Delmaria. Delmaria Kusanagi. But my friends just call me Demi," I introduced, and Yuki smiled warmly at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Demi! Uh…I can call you that, right?" Yuki asked, and I nodded, laughing lightly.

"Yes. It's no problem," I chuckled, and she smiled, before she spotted Shanon standing behind me, looking at her shoes.

"This is my…friend, Shanon. She's decided to attend Cross Academy also," I explained, nodding slightly to Shanon who bowed a little in greeting.

"How do you do? My name is Shanon Mitsaya," she murmured, and I sighed a little, frustrated at her lack of effort. I would have serious words with her later on.

"Um…we had no idea that there was another student wanting to join the Night Class," Yuki stammered, and I flicked my hair to the side, and faced her with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry that I didn't let the Academy know sooner. The truth is that Shanon is my dear friend, and I asked her to come with me and attend this Academy. I'm sorry if this has caused you any trouble," I lied, watching as Yuki fumbled around with her school jacket.

"Um…No! It's no trouble at all! But…you might want to let the Headmaster know," Yuki stated, and I nodded at her, smiling gently at the girl. I could tell that she and I were going to be good friends…

That was when I felt it; the scent of a former human was strong. Zero. I turned to glance at the hunter, and much to my surprise, he wasn't looking at me, but at Shanon, who looked away nervously. So she had felt the hate emanating from him too?

_Patience, Shanon, _I thought, _remember; his past is no better than yours. He has every right to hate both you and me._

_**I know that, Miss Delmaria, but still…the boy might go out of control at any moment! What if he-**_

_I will handle it. And I don't think he is close to losing control yet. Look at him; he is standing next to a human and not attempting to attack her. Isn't that proof enough?_

Shanon stayed silent; choosing not to answer my question. I sighed, and turned back to Yuki.

"So, where is the Headmaster's office?" I asked, and Yuki smiled, and began to walk in the direction of the castle-like Academy.

"Of course. Right this way," she said, and with that, I walked away from my servant and the former human; pausing only to motion for Shanon to follow…

"Kaien Cross. It has been too long, my dear friend," I greeted, kissing the Headmaster on the cheek. He smiled warmly, and embraced me; a quick hug was more than enough to show his respect from the former hunter.

"Yes, Delmaria, it has. How long has it been? 15 years? I see you haven't changed at all," Kaien joked, and I laughed lightly, before motioning to Shanon, who bowed in greeting.

"I don't believe you've met Shanon. She is…my friend, and servant," I stated, and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Servant? You mean to say that she's a-"

"Yes, she is a former human. I will explain why she is in a moment. Before I do though, all I ask is for one simple request to be approved for me," I asked, and Kaien nodded, and sat back down in his seat.

"Of course. What is it?" he asked, and I sighed, and glanced at Shanon.

"Please let Shanon attend this Academy. I know this may seem a little reckless, but I assure you; she has never drunk blood from a human before. My blood sates her thirst. She isn't even remotely tempted by a human's blood…so please…let Shanon enter the Night Class with me. I promise I will keep her under control," I requested, and Kaien leaned back in his seat; closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

"Hmm…you seem to speak with confidence when you say she has never drunken a human's blood. How do you know?"

"Because I have never let her out of my sight, even once. She stays by my side wherever I go, no matter what the situation," I explained, and Shanon nodded, and stepped forwards.

"What my Mistress is saying is true. Sir, you may think of me as a beast in human form, but I assure you, the smell of a human's blood disgusts me. I will never wish to drink from a human," she stated, and I nodded to Shanon, who bowed at me.

"…that was very incisive, Shanon. You seem like a very intelligent young girl. Of course I will allow you to join the Night Class," Kaien stated, and I smiled at Shanon, who bowed at the headmaster.

"I thank you. There are no words that can show my gratitude enough," she murmured, and I turned to the Headmaster, to see him eying me suspiciously.

"Now. You'll tell me how this lovely young girl turned into a vampire," he demanded, and I sighed, and began to remember…

_I breathed in deeply. Yes. There was no mistaking it. Blood. A human's blood had been spilt. It was close. Very close. With inhuman speed, I rushed over to the scene; a young teenage girl was laying in the middle of the road, blood pouring from the deep gash in her forehead._

"_An accident?" I murmured, examining her wounds. I shook my head quickly; there was no way these wounds could have been inflicted by accident. She had been attacked. _

"_An unknown attacker…yet no scent? What the…?" I questioned to myself, before noticing the girl once again. She didn't have long left. I had to change her… and fast._

"_Poor child…I'm sorry," I whispered to her, before my fangs began to descend from my jaws. I leaned in; my fangs brushing against the pale skin of her neck, before I struck._

_The taste of a human's blood tasted so wonderful. _

_The girl shrieked in surprise, and tried to pry me off of her; her feeble hands grabbing at me in a desperate attempt to loosen my tight hold on her. _

_I let go of her; my fangs retracting back to their normal size as I gazed at the now Level D. Slowly, my finger made its way to my mouth, and I bit down on it deeply, causing my blood to ooze from the wound. _

_With a sigh, I placed my finger to her lips, and made her open her mouth. She swallowed my blood unwillingly; her eyes portraying confusion and fear the entire time. All I could do was look at her with a sympathetic expression._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm so sorry…"_

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!

You see that little button there? It likes to be clicked. Please click and review! XD


	3. My Soul Mate…?

_A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing! I will love you forever!_

_Anyway, now for the disclaimer:_

_I Do Not Own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight Is Property Of Matsuri Hino. ... But If I Did Own VK, I'd Make Some BIG Changes…ZEKI FAN! XD_

_Anyway, please enjoy chapter 3!_

**Chapter 3 – My Soul mate…?**

"…I see…" Kaien whispered, taking his glasses off and placing them on his desk. I simply looked at him; after all, there was nothing more to say. Nothing more I _could_ say.

Shanon flinched a little, and that was when I felt it. Another presence… one of my own kind. A pureblood.

"Headmaster Cross. I believe that we have company," I stated, and Kaien glanced at me, but sighed when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" The Headmaster called, giving me a smirk. I smiled back, and turned just as the door opened.

I gasped in shock; never in my dreams had I seen such a handsome young vampire. Dark brown hair framed his face, which had such a pale tint to it that he looked like the living dead. He was wearing what I assumed was the Night Class uniform; similar to Zero's, but in white. I could see the differences in design for the neck collar quite clearly as well. My eyes reached his, and my eyes went wide with shock as his wine-coloured irises melted my pale emerald ones.

"Ah! I was hoping that you would show up soon! Delmaria, this is Kaname Kuran. He is the other pureblood attending Cross Academy," Kaien introduced, and I bowed slightly at the Kuran.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaname-sama. My name is Delmaria Kusanagi," I murmured, feeling very shy. I glanced at him, to see him smiling a little, his eyes seeming to come alive for the shortest of seconds, before returning to their unemotional state.

"It's truly an honour to meet you, Delmaria. And please; just call me Kaname," he stated, his voice sending shivers down my spine. He walked over to me, and I couldn't help but blush when he placed a gentle kiss on my hand.

"Um…okay…Kaname," I whispered, and a ghost of a smile formed on his lips.

"…Kaname, is something wrong? You look awfully pale today," Kaien asked, and Kaname merely shook his head.

"There is nothing you need to worry about, Headmaster. I was just up all day filing reports. The strain has gotten to me a little," Kaname murmured, and I couldn't help but sigh when his gentle voice reached my ears.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, please rest for today. Night Classes are cancelled for tomorrow for you then…Oh, and Delmaria has a favour to ask of you," Kaien said, and the two males glanced at me, to see me looking at Kaien with a confused look on my face.

Kaien mouthed the word 'Shanon' to me, and I came back to reality.

"Oh, yes! Kaname, if it's not too much to ask, I'd like my servant to be able to attend the Night Class as well," I said, motioning to Shanon, who bowed to Kaname.

"I see no problem at all. I assume that the Headmaster has approved it?" Kaname asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, he has. Thank you, Kaname," I murmured, and Kaname nodded to me.

"I shall be going now, Headmaster. Thank you for cancelling classes. I shall have Ichijo take care of the Night Class when they are in session tomorrow," he ended, before glancing at me, "shall we go, Delmaria? Shanon?"

I nodded, and bid farewell to the Headmaster, promising that I would visit him the following day.

And with that, Shanon, Kaname, and I exited the Headmaster's office…

"So, what's it like being the President of the Night Class?" I asked Kaname, and he smirked a little.

"It can be a very hard job sometimes. Controlling the Night Class is something that takes a lot of time and patience, and I assure you that there are some trouble-makers in the Night Class as well," He explained, and I smiled.

"Well, they won't be a problem anymore, will they? Now that there are two purebloods, I mean?" I said, and he smiled, and brushed a strand of hair away from my face, causing me to blush.

"Thank you. You're very kind. But you don't need to trouble yourself on my part. I have other people to help me. You just relax, and I will make sure that your stay here is a pleasant one," he informed, and I nodded, and continued to walk towards the large building in the distance.

I glanced to my right, to see Shanon flanking me; her dark brown hair shielding her eyes from view. I sighed, causing Shanon to look up at me. When she spotted my stern face, she smiled slightly, although I could tell that it was forced.

"Is something wrong, Mistress? You seem awfully distant," she whispered to me, and I glared at her, causing her to flinch.

"I'm fine, Shanon. It's _you_ I'm worried about. You've hardly spoken at all since we left home!" I complained, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kaname smirk a little.

"…I just…didn't know what to say…" she murmured, and I sighed, and pulled a hand through my pale blonde hair.

"Well…I expect you to make conversation with the Night Class. Is that understood?" I said rather sternly, and she nodded mutely.

"You won't have to worry about anything; most of the Night Class students are friendly people. You will have no trouble fitting in, Shanon," Kaname assured her, and Shanon bowed to the pureblood.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama," she said, and I smiled a little at their conversation. In truth, Kaname was the first pureblood apart from me to speak with Shanon.

"…Kaname, you say that _most_ of the Night Class are friendly. Does that mean that there are some-"

"Yes, there are some unfriendly vampires attending this Academy. But I assure you; the moment they try to insult you or Shanon will be their last. I have no time for those vampires," Kaname sighed, and I smiled brightly at the pureblood.

"Thank you, Kaname…Kaname, are you _sure_ you're alright? You do look very pale," I whispered, and he nodded mutely, choosing not to speak at the time.

"I assure you, I'm fine. It's just that the senate has been wanting reports even more frequently, and I haven't managed to get much sleep," Kaname explained, and a strained hiss escaped my lips.

"Is something wrong? I thought your family was on good terms with the senate?" Kaname asked, and I shook my head rapidly from side to side.

"My family may be on good terms with the senate but I however, am not. I cannot stand the senate," I growled angrily, my hands clenching into fists.

Kaname smirked, and lifted my chin up a little, causing me to blush madly.

"…Then that makes two of us," he whispered, his lips only inches from mine. I didn't move; I didn't want to know what Kaname was capable of if I ran away from him.

"I know why you're here," he murmured, and I glanced up at him in shock.

"H-huh?"

"I know that you were sent here by your mother…by the senate…to marry me," he whispered, and I stuttered some incomprehensible words.

"K-Kaname, I swear, I was never going to go along with their plan. I hate the senate with my entire being, and-"

My stammering was cut off short by Kaname pressing his lips against mine lightly. A small gasp made its way from my mouth, and I froze; my body going rigid from the shock.

Kaname's kiss was warm and gentle; the sort of kiss that a husband would give to his wife after a long day at work. It felt…wrong. Something about his kiss…it wasn't right.

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity; either that, or time had just miraculously stopped. Whichever one it was, I wasn't happy. I could feel the rage building up inside me, but I held it in. I didn't want to get killed when I hadn't even started school yet.

Kaname pulled back, and his eyes had a faint hint of something in them. Excitement? Recognition? I wasn't sure. But I didn't like the look he was giving me one bit.

"K-Kaname, why did you-"I began, but was silencing by his hand being placed over my mouth gently.

""Because I see no problem in us getting married. If you hate the senate as much as you say you do, then I know that you will not go ahead with any pathetic plans they have in store for us. I'm not stupid, Delmaria; I can see what they're doing. They've been using you from the very beginning. Even your mother has been using you," Kaname explained, and I looked at my feet.

I knew…deep down I knew what he was saying was true. My heart knew it, but my brain refused to accept it. I…had been completely blind to the truth for over a hundred years. And only now…I had finally seen the light.

"Kaname…the way you put those words…you made me feel like a child," I whispered, my hands clenching up into fists instinctively.

"That wasn't my intention," he murmured, pulling me close to him. I gasped at the sudden contact. Never in my many years of life had I ever been embraced like that…the gesture felt so strange to me.

"Kaname-"

"Hush now, Maria. You don't need to say a thing," he murmured, and I had to hold in a growl as he used another of my nicknames. I hated the name Maria, so it made me angry that he would use it. Without my permission as well!

_**Mistress…he **__is__** a pureblood…he doesn't need permission…**_Shanon reminded me in her thoughts.

…_Did I ask you to intervene, Shanon?_

…_**No, Miss. Delmaria. You did not.**_

_Then keep your mouth shut. Do you understand?_

_**Yes. I understand very well, Miss. Delmaria,**_she ended, and I sighed. I guess I could let it slip…just this once.

"Now come. You must be awfully tired."

Kaname's voice broke me away from thoughts, and I followed him silently to the Moon Dormitory. With a sigh, he opened the great doors, and stepped inside. I followed in shortly after, with Shanon tailing me like a frightened puppy.

Kaname turned to me, and smiled slightly. I tried my best to smile back, but a quick smile was all I could manage, and even then it was forced. He walked over to me, and brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"Try not to dwell on what I said too much, Maria. I understand it might have come as quite a shock to you. But hear this. I _will_ attempt to win your heart. I have all the time in the world," he said determinedly, and I flinched a little. That name _again._ If he kept this up, I would need therapy before my school year even started.

Without another word, Kaname turned, and began to walk up the stairs to what I guessed were the dorm rooms.

"Right this way," he murmured, and in an automatic reaction, my feet lurched forwards, carrying me up the stairs towards my supposed soul mate...

"And this…is your dorm room," Kaname stated, unlocking and pushing the door to my room open. I gasped a little - the view was exquisite; I had a very clear view of the Sun Dormitory and the Academy from my window. In the distance I could see the street lights of the town, and the forest that separated the school from the rest of the world. I felt safe here.

In the middle of my room was a king-size four-poster bed, which had a large bouquet of blood red roses waiting for me on it. I glanced at Kaname, to see him smirk a little.

"…It's a welcoming gift," he stated, and I smiled a little, before stepping into my room.

The room was simple yet sweet; just like my room at home. I didn't have many hobbies; if you included reading as a hobby, then I aced it.

I only needed the essentials; a wardrobe for my clothes, a desk for studying, and a mirror.

"We can add stuff later, if you want," Kaname suggested, but I shook my head.

"It's perfect just the way it is. Thank you," I whispered, and he nodded his head.

"There's more," he stated, and I gave him a look that said, _you haven't pampered me too much, have you,_ all over it.

Kaname pointed to a plain white door to the right of my bed, and I opened it, to see another bed of the same size in the room. I gave him a confused expression.

"For Shanon," he answered, glancing at Shanon, who bowed at him.

"Thank you very much, Kaname-sama," she thanked, and I turned to her.

"Shanon, put your things away in your room. I'll be back shortly," I ordered, and I walked out of the room with Kaname.

"One more thing," he said, and I sighed.

"Really, Kaname? You shouldn't pamper so much. As long as I have a bed to sleep in I'm fine," I complained, and he smiled a little.

"Only the best…for my princess," he whispered, and I had to hold back a snort of disgust. Since when was I his princess? As far I was concerned, I wasn't marrying anyone yet!

"This way," he stated, and pulled me over to another door on the left side of my bed. He opened it, to reveal a long bathtub, along with a shower, a sink, and a humongous mirror. Oh, and a toilet. But, I wasn't really paying attention to the toilet.

"…Wow…" I whispered, stepping inside the room. The place had been beautifully designed; whoever had made this bathroom was a genius.

"I take it that you like your accommodation then," Kaname chuckled, and I turned, and smiled brightly at him. There were no words that could thank him enough.

"Now, I have some reports I need to fill out. You've had a long journey, so please, relax a while. I will send someone to come and get you when the Night Class has gathered," Kaname said, and with that, he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and left the room.

With a sigh, I flopped down on my bed. Today had been so tiring. I really needed to chill. I snuck a quick glance towards Shanon's room, to see her packing her things away in her wardrobe carefully. I smiled a little, and closed my eyes, slowly drifting into dreams…

_Here's chapter 3! This chapter is by far the longest chapter so far! Woohoo! Go me! See you guys soon!_

_You see that little button there? It's ticklish. Go ahead…go tickle it. X3_


	4. Meeting The Night Class

_A/N: Hi guys! Wow! I'm on a role! And now onto thanks:_

_Bloody-WhiteRose97__: Thanks! I'm glad that you like my story! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but it might take a while, as I have quite a few exams coming up soon! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!_

_xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx__: Yes…does anybody trust Kaname nowadays? I know if I met him on the street, I'd run away screaming…friggin' screaming. XD Hehe, anyway, thanks for reviewing! Kaname's intentions will become clear in future chapters!_

_And now, here's chapter 4!_

**Chapter 4 – Meeting The Night Class**

"_No…don't!" I screamed at the blonde-haired boy, tears rolling down my cheeks._

"…_I'm sorry, Demi," he murmured, and with that he was gone; the only thing left of him was dust. I shrieked, and ran over to his remains, cradling the dust in my shaking hands, sobbing. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I screamed, and then everything went black._

"Mistress!"

A voice. So close…

I reached out my hands, my palms sweaty from the nightmare that still gripped me. I felt someone hug me, and I sobbed a little.

"…Miss. Delmaria. Wake up. Please," the voice asked, worry covering up every other emotion.

Slowly, my eyes opened, to see Shanon clutching my rigid form.

"…Shanon," I whimpered weakly, and she pulled me close, cradling me like a newborn child.

"I'm here, Mistress. Don't worry. It was just a nightmare. A bad dream. That's all it was," she whispered soothingly to me, and I was suddenly filled with rage.

"Don't you think I know that?" I hissed, slapping Shanon's hands away from me, and stalking off into the bathroom.

"I need to calm down," I sighed, before turning on the taps of the bath, letting the warm water spill from the pipes.

With an irritated sigh I stripped down to my undergarments; only remembering then that I needed my school uniform. I contemplated for a short moment what to do, before deciding that I would sneak out quickly and grab my things. Without thinking I dashed out of the bathroom door, but froze when I saw Shanon speaking with someone in my room.

"…Mistress?" Shanon whispered, completely and utterly shocking as I stood there, frozen on the spot, nearly nude. When I spotted the figure who she was talking to, I blushed a deep crimson. It was a boy of around 17, with pale blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. His eyes…they were quite beautiful…

I gasped as I remembered my nightmare; the boy in my dream; he looked exactly like him. I had to hold back a scream of fear as he turned to look at me. Our eyes met, and I shrank away a little, expecting him to attempt to attack me or something.

I waited. And waited.

When nothing happened, I looked up, to see Shanon and the boy staring at me with confusion. I bet I looked like such a fool right now.

With a huff of frustration, I grabbed my uniform, and dashed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind me.

With a long sigh of relief, I slid to the floor, clutching the fabric on my uniform tightly.

I heard Shanon mutter an apology, and I placed my ear to the door, listening into their conversation.

"I'm sorry. Delmaria-sama isn't herself this morning," Shanon murmured, and I growled a little in response, although it was too low for her to hear.

"Oh, it's no problem at all! I'm sure she just having a bad morning…we all have them, right?" the boy answered cheerfully, and I was shocked to hear such happiness in the vampires tone.

"Of course. She'll be done shortly. Then she can introduce herself properly. Usually she would have done it already by now, but as you can see…she's not herself today," Shanon sighed, and I clenched my teeth together in an effort to stop myself from snarling at my servant.

"I look forward to it," the vampire answered, and I heard the movement as Shanon bowed, and walked into her room.

"…She's certainly…an intriguing one," the vampire murmured to himself, and my eyes went wide in shock.

I got washed quickly, pulling the plug out only after about 2 minutes of me actually being in the bath. I dressed rapidly; choosing to let my pale blonde hair fall down in front of my face. I glanced at myself in the mirror, groaning internally as I spotted myself.

Someday, I would _kill_ Kaien Cross for making me wear such a girly outfit.

With a deep sigh, I stepped out of the bathroom, walking over to Shanon who was beside my bed.

"I'm ready, Shanon," I murmured, making in very clear in my tone and posture that I wasn't in the mood.

"Miss. Delmaria, you shouldn't wear your hair like that. It makes you look-"

"I. Don't. Care. Shanon," I hissed, making sure to over-exaggerate every syllable in my sentence. She caught onto my mood very quickly, choosing to step away from me, and bow.

"I'm sorry, Mistress… Mistress, this is the one who will be taking you to meet the Night Class," Shanon said, motioning to the boy who stood very awkwardly in the doorway.

_Oh well…guess I gotta make an effort,_ I thought, before walking towards the young vampire with a smile.

"Hello. My name is Delmaria Kusanagi. What's yours?" I asked, holding out my hand.

The vampire smiled, and took my hand gently in his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Delmaria-sama. My name is Takuma Ichijo, Vice President of the Night Class," he introduced with a small smile, kissing my hand tenderly.

I had to admit, his smile was contagious. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Oh, yes! Kaname told me about you! He says that you're a very reliable vampire, right?" I said, and he blushed, scratching the back of his shyly.

"Oh? Kaname has never said that to me. And it's nothing; I'm just simply doing what my friend wishes," he explained, and I laughed.

I was surprised with myself; just a minute ago I had been seething with rage, and now I was happily laughing along with someone I hardly knew. Just who was this boy?

"Right this way," Takuma called, and I nodded, absentmindedly pulling the hem of my skirt further down my legs. I mean, I had some short leggings on underneath them, but still, I felt very self-conscious of my figure. I didn't like people staring at me. This was always a problem, since I was a pureblood and all. Ah, the joys of being famous.

"Mistress, you look fine. Don't worry about it," Shanon muttered, and I glared at her.

"I'm not worrying! Who said I was worrying?" I growled, and Takuma laughed a little at my sudden outburst. As his carefree laugh reached my ears, I couldn't help but smile. It made me…strangely happy to hear him laugh.

"We're here," he said, and I gulped.

"Ok. I'm ready," I said, a new determination finding its way into my voice as I stood there, before boldly striding forwards. I heard Takuma and Shanon giggle a little bit at my foolishness, and I couldn't help but crack a smile as I walked around the corner, to the foyer.

I was greeting by a number of gasps as I entered the room, and all heads turned in my direction.

_Great,_ I thought sarcastically,_just freakin' perfect._

As I walked down the stairs, towards the only familiar face I could spot in the crowd, the murmurs started.

"Isn't that the…?"

"I thought it was just a rumor, but…"

"So there's another pureblood attending the Academy, huh?"

"Truly the purebloods _are_ striving for piece, if another pureblood has decided to attend Cross Academy too…"

I was greeted by a friendly hug as I stepped towards Kaname, my face choosing to hide itself in the clothing of his shirt as I tried to get away from the stares that burned into me.

Kaname chuckled, before pulling me away from his body, and smiling.

"You're shy?" he murmured gently, brushing a stray bit of hair out of my face, "how cute."

This statement earned a few gasps from the other vampires nearby.

"Kaname-sama is…"

"Are they together?"

"Two purebloods, staying together at the Academy. Who could ask for a more romantic thing?"

"Kaname…please don't," I whined, and he chuckled, nuzzling his forehead with my own, before turning to the rest of the Night Class.

"I would like you all to meet Delmaria Kusanagi. As of now, you will have to listen to both mine and Delmaria's instructions. Are we clear?" Kaname explained, and the entire Night Class bowed in response.

"Yes. It would be our pleasure, Kaname-sama."

Kaname turned to me, his warm and gentle smile seeming to melt me a little.

"Now all of you, it is time for you to go to class. Promise me that you will all behave when I'm not present. I don't want any negative feedback from The Vice President," Kaname instructed, and the Night Class murmured an approval, and began to pour out of the door. As the sweet caress of twilight touched my skin, I yawned. I was so tired.

As the Night Class were leaving, I got quite a few stares. Other vampires I got friendly smiles from, which I returned happily, and from one, I got a glare, which I turned quickly away from.

As Takuma passed me, he winked at me, causing me to smirk.

"See you later, Kaname. Delmaria," he said, motioning for Shanon to follow him. When she hesitated at the door, I nudged her.

"Go. I'll be fine," I murmured, and she gave me an exasperated look, before sighing, and nodding.

"If that is what you wish, Mistress," she said, and with that, she left with Ichijo, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door slammed shut and the Dorm was silent, I let out a deep sigh.

"I'm glad that's over with," I sighed, and Kaname chuckled in response.

"I take it you don't like crowds much?" Kaname asked, and I shook my head.

"No. I've never liked crowds," I answered, and he smirked, and leaned down, his lips only inches away from mine.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. As you can see, there is no one around but us," he murmured, and I felt my back collide with something. A wall.

"Umm…yeah," I said nervously, and he breathed in deeply. Taking in my scent, no doubt.

"You smell…delicious," he muttered, and I gasped as I felt Kaname's fangs graze my neck. I pushed him away a little, causing him to look at me, a little startled.

"Kaname…I…" I whispered, and he gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking my hair soothingly.

"I…I've only ever given my blood to one person before," I whispered, looking away from him in shame.

Yes. The only person in the world who had tasted my blood…was Shanon.

"…I see. You're not ready yet. I understand," Kaname murmured, and I glanced up at him, to see him looking away. I grabbed his face in my hands, making him look at me.

"It's not that I don't want you to! It's just…" I ended, unable to finish my sentence.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me," he said, and I sighed a little.

"In that case…" Kaname whispered, and I looked at him in confusion.

"Take my blood," he said, pulling the collar of his shirt down to reveal the pale skin of his neck. Pale, untouched skin.

"K-Kaname! No! I couldn't do that to you! It's taboo!" I said, trying to get away from the pureblood. He held me tightly, however, forcing me to look at him.

"It's only taboo if the other pureblood doesn't permit it. I permit it. Go on. Take it. My blood. It's all yours," he teased, bringing his neck closer to me. I struggled weakly against him grip, but I knew it was no use. I felt the hunger beginning to rise in me, and my eyes turned a blood crimson in colour. My even breaths began to turn into small gasps, and I grabbed at Kaname's hair, tugging it gently as my tongue licked at the skin of his neck.

I bit down gently; trying my hardest not to hurt him. I felt him tense up for a moment, before relaxing and hugging me closer to his body.

"Yes. That's it," he muttered, and I felt him shudder.

After a while, I pulled back, to stare into Kaname's eyes.

"Kaname…" I whispered, and he looked up at me, and smiled.

"It's alright," he murmured, licking a small amount of blood that was on my chin away, "it's over now."

I gasped as I felt Kaname's lips connect with mine, and I found myself lost in his breath-taking kiss.

_Why was it… when I was drinking Kaname's blood, I saw something that he was trying to hide? Something that he was trying to hide from me?_

_Chapter 4! XD Hope you liked guys!_

_This little button here is my pet. He likes to be hugged, so go right ahead and hug him! He doesn't bite, I swear! XD_


	5. Secrets

_A/N: Hi guys! Chapter 5 here! I know I should be updating my other stories as well, but the truth is I'm really getting into this story! Plus, I'm having a bit of writers block for my other main story, Siren's Call. Oh well, I'll think of something sooner or later! Maybe I should go and stub my toe on my bed again…that gave my inspiration last time…yeah, lets do that! Anyway, now for thanks:_

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**** – **Your review actually made me laugh! I'm glad that you think my story is that good! Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing YET AGAIN! XD Big HUG!

**Bloody-WhiteRose97**** – **Thanks for reviewing again! The same goes for me; though I absolutely HATE Kaname's guts, I can't help but like him at the same time XD It's probably for the fact of his Kaname Slap!™ XD You see that little trademark sign? Yeah…I _meant_ to do that…I've gone up in the world XD Anyway, Big HUG!

Anyway, so a big thanks to all you guys who are reviewing! And without further ado, here is Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I do not own VK in any way, shape or form.

**Chapter 5 ****– Secrets**

"…Your mother said that?" Kaname snorted in disgust, his hands balling up into fists as he glared at the wall.

I nodded mutely; I didn't want to say anything that would provoke the pureblood any further.

"…Tell me again what she said. Repeat her exact words," Kaname whispered, his knuckles going white with the pressure he was applying to them. I gulped, and nodded.

"Think of it this way, daughter. Even if you don't like him, do it for the senate. We could use him," I quoted, and he growled in rage.

"Who does she think she is?" he hissed, his eyes turning a blood red in colour. I could tell he was close to losing it; the window behind him was already beginning to crack.

"Kaname…" I whispered, trying to calm him down. He snarled a little, and the window smashed into pieces; shards of glass flying everywhere, one shard grazing my arm, catching me by surprise. I yelled out, and Kaname's eyes returned to their usual colour, and he ran to me as I clutched my arm.

"I'm so sorry, Delmaria!" he yelled, and I sighed.

"It's ok. It's just a graze; It'll heal soon," I told him, but he wouldn't give up so easily. With a little effort, he pulled my hand away from my injured arm, when the cut had already healed, only to be replaced by a small pink scar that was healing fast. The only trouble was the blood that had leaked from my cut when it was open.

"I'm fine. I'll go clean myself up a bit," I said hastily, not wanting to provoke Kaname further. When Kaname said nothing, I looked at him, to see him looking at the floor; his eyes shielded by his hair.

"…Kaname?" I murmured, trying to get his attention. When he didn't respond, I started to panic. What was wrong with him?

"Ah!" I yelped out as I felt a tongue run along my arm, lapping up the blood with eagerness.

"K-Kaname," I stuttered, blushing madly as he made his way upwards, tongue running across the bare skin of my neck.

"Delmaria," he muttered, and I gasped as I felt his fangs beginning to descend from his jaws.

"Kaname, no, please! I don't –" My plea for him to stop was cut short by a low growl rumbling in Kaname's chest, making me shudder.

"Kaname…" I whispered, and I braced myself, ready for the sudden pain.

"Kaname? Are you there?"

I gasped as Kaname whipped his head around, glaring slightly at the door, before sighing, and pulling away from me.

I sighed a little in relief. That was close…too close.

"Yes. Come in, Ichijo," he murmured, his voice returning to its gentle, calm state. I inhaled deeply; what would Takuma think if he had come a few seconds later? If he had smelt my blood?

The door opened, and Takuma stepped in, a small smile on his face. He spotted me, standing next to Kaname's desk, and he bowed slightly, before grinning happily.

"Hello, Delmaria. How are you?" he asked, and I forced a smile.

_Oh, I'm shitting myself right about now!_

"I'm good, thanks. How about you?" I asked, and he winked at me.

"I'm fine, thank you. Although, I am very tired. Controlling the Night Class is extremely difficult," he sighed, running a hand through his pale blonde hair.

"Oh, is that so?" I said, staring at the Vice President curiously.

_Hmm…I've never really noticed this before, but Takuma is quite the handsome young man…wait, wait, wait! What am I thinking?_

"You won't have to worry about that anymore, Ichijo. I'll be in charge again tomorrow," Kaname stated, and Takuma glanced thankfully at the male pureblood. I smiled; Takuma seemed so easy to read.

"Anyway, I came here to escort Miss. Delmaria to her dorm room. Shanon is getting worried," Takuma explained, and I stepped forwards, eager now.

"Did she cause any trouble?" I asked, promising myself that I would punish her if she had.

"Not at all! In fact, she was extremely helpful! She even stayed after class to help tidy up! Also…" Takuma paused, eying my wearily, before continuing, "She's gained a couple of friends," he ended, and I gasped.

"Seriously?" I stuttered, and Takuma laughed at my gobsmacked face.

"Yes. The two happen to be very good friends of mine. Their names are Senri Shiki and Rima Toya," he explained, and I nodded, remembering the names Senri and Rima from one of magazines. They were models.

"The two prefer to keep to themselves. I could tell that Shanon liked the look of them immediately, so I introduced them to each other. They got along really well," he stated, and I smiled.

"That's good. I was starting to worry that Shanon would never find any friends," I whispered, and Takuma gave me a confused look.

"But, you're her friend, right? And so am I!" Takuma stated happily, and I shook my head sadly.

"You know what I mean. When it comes to making friends, Shanon can be…a little unsociable. Sometimes it can get extremely frustrating…I'm surprised that you got her to talk to other vampires other than myself when I'm not around. I'm impressed," I murmured, and a small blush lit up Takuma's face.

"T-Thank you, Delmaria, but really, it was nothing," Takuma stuttered, and I smiled kindly at him.

"If you say so," I murmured, before taking a step towards Kaname.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kaname," I whispered, and he sighed a little in disappointment, before grabbing my wrist, and pulling me to him. I gasped as he hugged me tightly, crushing me a little in his iron grip.

"Until then, you'll be in every thought I have," he murmured, and I blushed a deep crimson.

"Good night, Kaname," I whispered, choosing to shoot a quick smile at him, before walking out of his dorm room with Takuma.

"What was that all about?" Takuma asked, and I blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, looking away when Takuma glanced at me.

"Don't act so ignorant. He was…well…y'know…all over you, in a way. I could smell the pent up tension in the air," Takuma stated, tapping his nose mischievously.

"You must be imagining things," I insisted, forcing myself to glare a little the Vice President.

He grinned a little; he was enjoying the fact that he was getting a reaction out of me.

"I think not. My senses have never failed me before."

"Well maybe they are now."

Takuma sighed, and stopped walking, leaning against the corridor wall.

"Ok, Delmaria. What exactly is your relationship with Kaname?" Takuma asked, his mouth set in a straight unmoving line.

I instantly felt nervous; this new Takuma scared me.

"…why are you asking me this? You have no right to pry into my personal affairs," I stated, flicking my hair to the side.

"I'm not doing this for my own benefit. I just need to know that my friend is and will be safe," Takuma whispered, and my eyes went wide with shock.

"Your friend? Kaname, you mean?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yes. Me and Kaname have known each other for many years. I consider him to be my most loyal friend," Takuma explained, and I nodded thoughtfully, saying nothing.

"So now you understand why I have to know this. I fear for Kaname's wellbeing," he ended, and I sighed in frustration, and faced him.

"…To be perfectly honest with you, I haven't a clue what our relationship is, Takuma. I feel like…well, like he's trying to rush things. It doesn't really feel official, y'know?" I stated, looking at the floor.

I didn't know why I had confessed to Takuma about it. I had planned to keep it a secret for a while at least, until there was someone who I knew I could trust. Why was it…why was I confessing all of these things to this boy?

**Here's Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed!**

**That little button right there…it will give you a free wish if you click it and review! In the next chapter maybe… =P**


	6. Classes Begin

_A/N: Wow, it's been ages since I last updated this fic! I'm so sorry; I went on HIATUS for a while, due to writing for other fandoms, but today, as I was watching an episode of Vampire Knight Guilty (Episode 5 to be exact), I realised that I wanted to continue this story! That and the fact that my friend (penname on FF Your-Bespoke-Psychopath; check her out!) has been bugging me to do an Aido/OC one-shot for her ^^ Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 6!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Classes Begin**

* * *

"My mother…she's part of the Senate," I murmured, clutching at my bed covers with shaking hands. Me and Takuma had reached my room, and I had welcomed him inside; not wanting to speak about my personal life out in the open. You never knew who could be listening.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognise the name. After all, the Kusanagi syndicate is quite popular within the Senate. My mother and father helped speed up the production of blood tablets…"

Whilst I was telling him this, I kept a close watch on Takuma's face. If he was shocked, he certainly didn't show it. His face remained as curious as it had been when he had first started questioning me; his eyes wide like a child's as he listened intently to my story.

"…Now that you mention it, I do remember my grandfather talking about the syndicate. He's quite impressed with the cooperation of the Kusanagi pureblood line; he'll gladly except any help he can get from your parents…but why is that a problem?" he asked, and I chuckled, my eyes falling to the floor.

"It's not the syndicate that's the problem…it's my mother. She's become obsessed with the Senate; it's all she ever talks about. I want nothing to do with them; I believe in my own morals and I want to see them through to the end, but she; even after 50 years of failed persuasion, she still hasn't given up…and now she's backed me into a corner," I sighed, pulling a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my face. Anger bubbled to the surface as I realised that I had been forced to come to this Academy, forced to marry, forced to live a complete lie.

"How?"

"She forced me to come to this Academy, to marry Kaname. She hasn't done it out of love, however; she's following orders from the Senate. She's nothing more than a dog on a leash at their command. It's…disgusting," I whispered, my eyes beginning to glow a deadly crimson as the anger boiled over. My hands found their way to the edge of my bed, and I grasped the wooden frame tightly, trying to stop myself from snapping.

"She is a pureblood; a proud member of the Kusanagi clan…and she's chosen to throw it all away for…foolish dreams…and idiotic fantasies that will never come true…that…stupid…woman!" I hissed; my nails digging into the wood of the bed so much that it dented under the strain. I could feel the window behind me cracking, but I didn't want to stop it. I felt that I needed to get rid of this pent up frustration, to release it all on something…or someone.

"Kusanagi-sama, please. Calm yourself," Takuma murmured softly, attempting to stop my burst of power from destroying property. His smooth voice only seemed to make my anger grow however, and I allowed a low growl to slip through my clenched jaws. The window cracked even further; threatening to shatter completely if I didn't stop. Takuma saw this, and the worry was clear as day in his eyes.

"Delmaria! Stop this! Please!"

I felt a pair of warm hands on mine, and my powers went haywire. The window smashed; glass flying everywhere; some outside, the rest into the room and onto me and Takuma. I didn't even react as the glass slashed at my skin; causing blood to ooze out of the small hairline cuts. The sudden ache caused me to remember the incident earlier with Kaname, and the hands that tried to sooth me now held no comfort for me. I lurched away from Takuma, my eyes glued to the floor. How could I? I thought I had gotten past this childish phase!

"…Delmaria? Are you alright?" Takuma whispered, and I gulped, refusing to look at him.

"It's fine…go and get Shanon. Please," I murmured back, placing my head in my hands. I felt the movement in the air as Takuma attempted to lay a hand on my shoulder, and I moved away, not wanting to cause any more harm to him.

"…Del-"

"Please, Ichijo."

A moment of silence passed, before he sighed, and got to his feet. I didn't look up as he silently exited the room. I couldn't; for if I did, he would have been able to see the tears that were now falling freely down my face…

* * *

"Mistress, are you sure that you're okay to go to classes tonight? Your arms…"

I said nothing; choosing only to rub at the bandages that were covering my arms and sigh. Normally, I wouldn't have had to wear them, but tonight…I still hadn't calmed down enough to heal fully. The scratches ached as the blood within my body desperately tried to heal them. I knew that people would ask questions. I knew that Kaname would wonder. But I wouldn't tell them. I felt so childish.

"Mistress?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at Shanon, blinking tiredly as she motioned to the door. I nodded slowly, and stood, walking towards the door and opening it, surprised when I saw Takuma standing in the doorway.

"I'm here to walk you to class, Kusanagi-sama," he murmured, a small smile gracing his lips. I simply nodded; motioning for Shanon to follow as I began my walk. Takuma followed suit; choosing to walk next to me, while Shanon walked slightly behind me.

He said nothing, and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to talk about it, and he could probably sense it. But it was nice to know that he wouldn't force me to talk. Not that he could anyway, but still. I did notice, however, that his eyes kept trailing downwards, to stare at my bandaged hands in confusion. He was probably as baffled by them as much as everyone else who had seen me hurt was.

* * *

When it came to getting hurt by others, I healed just fine; it was quick and painless. But when I accidentally injured myself; and lose control like I had a few hours ago, my wounds wouldn't heal nearly as fast. I had estimated that these cuts would take at least a few more hours to heal, and even then there would still be visible scars.

"Maria?"

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice, and I looked up to see Kaname staring at my arms in shock. I gave a quick smile, although it was forced, and lifted up my arms.

"Got angry," I stated simply, and his eyes locked with mine.

"But then why-"

"I don't know. It's always been like this, when I've hurt myself," I explained, showing that I was clearly not in the mood to talk about this. He sighed, and held out his hand; taking mine tenderly in his own. He leant down, and kissed my palm, and the contact made me relax a little. It felt nice to have another pureblood here. At least, one who wasn't rooting for the Senate.

"…Very well. Let's go," Kaname stated; linking my arm though his as he began to walk forwards. Takuma was forced to switch sides so that he could stand next to me, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Everyone. We will leave now," Kaname called out as we reached the balcony overlooking the foyer, and all eyes turned to look at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious, and I tried my best to hide the bandages. Most of the students didn't notice, but a few did. Looks of confusion passed between the few who had seen, but they said nothing, and slowly filed out of the foyer into the oncoming twilight.

"Shall we go?" Kaname asked, and I nodded silently. He smiled at me, and for some reason, that smile made my blood boil. I didn't know why, and it surprised me that I would think it, but in that moment, I wanted to punch something. I needed to calm down.

Without thinking I stormed ahead of both Kaname and Takuma; unlinking my arm with Kaname's and walking outside.

* * *

The noise outside could only be described as catastrophic.

There were Day Class students everywhere. Crowds of screaming girls were flocked around the Dorm's gates, fawning over the Night Class as they made their way to class. I sighed deeply; maybe I should've passed on going to class tonight…

"Hey, who's she?"

"I've never seen her before…"

"Whoa! She's so pretty!"

I ignored the comments, my pace quickening as I made my way through the crowd and towards the school. I idly noticed Yuki and Zero standing on either side of the crowds, attempting to push back the seemingly rabid fan girls.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?"

A warm hand settled on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Kaname smiling at me. I had to restrain myself; I was going to end up hitting a human if I didn't control myself. Just what the hell was wrong with me?

"To class, Kaname. Where else?" I murmured, my eyes glued to the floor as I clutched at my books tightly. I felt a hand caress my cheek, and lift my chin up, and in that moment, our eyes locked.

"What's the matter? You seem…angry about something. Tense."

I gulped a little, and forced my face away from him, quickening my pace even more in an attempt to get away from him.

"I'm fine. Just tired," I muttered, glad when we reached the school.

"Well if you're tired, I can carry you to class if you want?"

Oh, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

I felt their stares on me before I had even entered the room. It made me nervous, and so I didn't react at all; I simply walked into class behind Kaname and sat on the windowsill beside him. He flashed me a quick smile, to which I returned weakly. I just wasn't in the mood tonight.

Takuma and Shanon had walked in a few moments later; Takuma coming to stand next to me, whilst Shanon walked over to two vampires that sat near the back of the class who were currently eating pocky.

_So, this must be Senri Shiki and Rima Toya. They look nice,_ I thought to myself, nodding to Shanon when she looked at me. No words needed to be said; I knew she was asking permission to sit with them. I didn't mind; as long as she didn't draw attention to herself, then it was fine.

A sudden chill made its way into the classroom, and not long after, a couple of students made their way into the class, a little late. As soon as they entered the room, a burning heat surrounded me, and I found myself panicking a little. The heat reminded me of the dream I had had of the flames.

One of the students had blonde hair and azure blue eyes, and a cheeky smirk plastered across his face. The other was taller, and had strawberry blonde hair with amber eyes, however, his face lacked the smile his companion had. He seemed more reserved.

"C'mon, Akatsuki! Think about it for a second! Wouldn't it be so much better if we could have _real _blood?" the blonde one said, turning his head to the side to speak to the other vampire. The chill returned to the room, and I realised that he was the one making the class cold.

"Hanabusa, please. Kaname-sama and Kusanagi-sama are both here, and they're listening," Akatsuki muttered, and to prove his point, his motioned with his head our way. A swirl of heat enveloped me, and I guessed that he was controlling it. Odd.

The one called Hanabusa turned, and much to his surprise, he found not only Kaname, but me staring him down. I watched as the colour drained from his already pale face, and he bowed, showing his respect. I looked away, choosing to look at Takuma instead. I leant down and began to whisper into Takuma's ear.

"Who are they? Those two who just came in?"

At this Takuma smiled, and looked up at me.

"Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain. Hanabusa's the one to look out for; he never keeps his mouth shut, and always seems to get the brunt of Kaname's anger," Takuma stated, and I smirked a little. So he was _that _type, was he?

"Hanabusa. Akatsuki. Do I need to remind you of your lesson timetable? You should have been in class nearly fifteen minutes ago," Kaname murmured, and Hanabusa took a step forward, proving Takuma's point.

"But, Kaname-sama-"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Aido," Kaname stated, although his voice was dripping with venom. Hanabusa's eyes widened, and he bowed deeply, looking away from the irritated pureblood.

"I…I apologise, Kaname-sama. Kusanagi-sama. It won't happen again," he whispered, and my eyes widened slightly. Why was he apologising to me?

It was then I realised; since I was a pureblood, I was in charge as well as Kaname. I had as much rein over the Night Class as he did. It…made me feel quite proud, actually.

I cringed slightly as my hands throbbed; my cuts aching with an intensity that I had never felt before. My head began to hurt as well, and I found myself clutching my eyes shut tightly.

"…Maria? Are you alright?"

The pain seemed to increase, and I let out a small hiss of shock.

"Delmaria?" Takuma whispered, and I let out a shaky breath. As soon as the Night Class heard the worry in Kaname's voice, every student's attention was focused on me.

"What's the matter with her?"

"Is Kusanagi-sama okay?"

"What's with those bandages on her arms? Has something happened?"

"Mistress?"

My eyes opened, and I greeted with a whole class full of vampires staring at me. The very sight made me panic, and I stood; jumping off of the windowsill and walking swiftly to the door, before yanking it open and stepping outside into the hallway. As soon as I was out of the room, I broke into a sprint; dashing through corridor after corridor until I was outside. I took a deep breath; relishing in the coolness of the night air.

And then I made a break for it; not bothering to look behind me to see if anyone had followed. I made my way into the forest; hoping to find some peace of mind. As I ran, I felt my head tighten up, and I couldn't stop a pained cry from leaving my mouth. My fingers and toes felt as if they were getting pricked with thousands of needles, and my body had begun to sweat. A cold chill enveloped my body, closely followed by a burning heat. It reminded me more of the classroom and its students, and so I ran faster; desperately trying to stop the panic attack I knew I was having.

My heart was frantically pounding in my chest, and I had to stop for breath. I chose this time to look up; I had ended up in the middle of the campus grounds, and was surrounded by trees. Usually it would have calmed me, but right then all it did was frighten me. I backed up against one of them, resting my hands on my knees as I sucked in the desperately needed oxygen. My senses were more acute than ever, and so when I heard a twig snap close by, I turned towards it, and a hiss passed through my jaws.

"Who's there?" I called out, not wanting to delay the inevitable encounter. I spotted a silhouette coming through the darkness, and in its hand I saw a glint of something silver. A weapon? I crouched a little in a defensive stance, ready to run if I had to.

But as the figure stepped through the trees, my defensive stance dropped, and I stared in shock at them…

* * *

_Once again, sorry for the delay, you guys. I hope to write more of these chapters soon; I'm getting into writing for this fandom again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!_

_**~Fallen~**_


End file.
